horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!
Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! is a 2015 American action comedy horror film and the third installment in the Sharknado film series, following Sharknado and Sharknado 2: The Second One. The film was directed by Anthony C. Ferrante with Ian Ziering, Tara Reid, Cassie Scerbo, and Mark McGrath reprising their roles from the previous installments. Also joining the cast are David Hasselhoff, Bo Derek, Ryan Newman (replacing Aubrey Peeples in the role of Claudia Shepard, from the first film), and Jack Griffo. Irish music duo Jedward wrote and performed the film's official theme song "Oh Hell No", and also had a brief cameo in the film. Plot While sharknado fighter Fin Shepard is in Washington, D.C. to receive a Presidential Medal of Freedom from the president, another sharknado strikes, devastating the nation's capital. Fin and the president work together to defeat the sharks, and the storm unexpectedly subsides. Fearing that April, who is at Universal Orlando with their daughter Claudia and her mother May, is in danger, Fin heads for Florida. On his way there, he encounters a "fognado", which is stopped by Nova Clarke, his former employee, who has become a hardened sharknado storm tracker, and her partner Lucas Stevens. They stop at a military airport where they get clearance to use a fighter jet to bomb other forming sharknados. Lucas sacrifices himself to blow up a sharknado so that Nova and Fin can escape. They detonate a bomb in a sharknado over the Coke Zero Sugar 400 race. After crash landing in Orlando at the Universal Orlando Resort, they begin to search for the rest of the family. They are not able to get in touch with Claudia since she left her phone behind earlier, but April retrieves it from one of the ride managers who held on to it. Eventually, Fin and Nova reunite with April, Claudia, her new boyfriend Billy, and May who have survived the sharknado that has hit the theme park. They then rush to take cover inside the Universal Orlando globe, which rolls around admist chaotic fleeing crowds before coming to rest atop Pharos Lighthouse. Realizing that the numerous storms will soon combine into a massive sharknado wall that will destroy the entire East Coast (dubbed the "Feast Coast" by the media), Fin calls in a favor from his estranged father, former NASA colonel Gil Shepard, to help him with a risky plan to destroy the storm from space. Gil, Fin, April, and Nova reach Cape Canaveral where they plan to use a top-secret Space Shuttle to blow up tanks of rocket fuel in the storm. They head inside to prepare, while Claudia and Billy fend off incoming sharks by using guns. They share a kiss and begin to head back inside, but Billy is killed when a shark lands on him. While Nova clears a path, Gil, Fin, and April launch into space where they detonate the external tank, but it fails to stop the wall of sharknados. Gil deploys "Plan B", activating a Reagan-era Strategic Defense Initiative satellite laser weapon, stranding himself in space since there is not enough fuel to propel all of them back to Earth. This time, the sharknados are destroyed, but the beam causes the sharks to propel into space, attacking the shuttle. Fin fights them off using an energy-beam chainsaw; he and April are eaten by two different sharks which fall back down to Earth. Though the sharks are charred from atmospheric entry, Fin emerges from his shark unharmed and discovers that April also safely returned the same way, and that she had given birth during the descent. As the family and Nova reunite, Fin names his newborn son after his father, who has landed on the moon. April is about to recover Fin's father's badge when a Shuttle fragment apparently crushes her. Cast * Ian Ziering as Fin Shepard * Tara Reid as April Wexler, Fin's wife * Cassie Scerbo as Nova Clarke, a former waitress at Fin's restaurant * Bo Derek as May Wexler, April's mother * Mark McGrath as Martin Brody, Fin's brother-in-law * Frankie Muniz as Lucas Stevens, Nova's partner * Ryan Newman as Claudia Shepard, Fin and April's daughter * Mark Cuban as President Marcus Robbins * Jack Griffo as Billy, a guy who befriends Claudia at the amusement park. * David Hasselhoff as Gilbert Grayson Shepard, Fin's father and a former NASA colonel * Blair Fowler as Jess, Claudia's friend * Michael Winslow as Brian "Jonesy" Jones * Michelle Beadle as Agent Argyle * Ne-Yo as Agent Devoreaux * Chris Jericho as Bruce the ride attendant * Ann Coulter as Vice President Sonia Buck * Melvin Gregg as Chad * Christopher Judge as Lead Agent Model * Grant Imahara as Lodge * Lou Ferrigno as Agent Banner * Lorenzo Lamas as Sergeant Rock * Kim Richards as Babs Jansen, a park attendant at Universal Studios Orlando * Benjamin Bronk as Preacher * Bill Engvall as Gary Martin Hayes, the White House Chief of Staff * Jackie Collins as herself * Cindy Margolis as Ms. Litella * Kellita Smith as Sergeant Roberta Warren * Maria Menounos as C.J. Sorkin * Keltie Knight as Alves * Reza Farahan as Park Police Guard #1 * Robert Klein as Mayor of New York * Anthony Weiner as Nasa Director Regina * Tim Russ as General Gottlieb * Maryse Ouellet Mizanin as Park Police Guard #2 * Ryan Kerrigan as Technician Garber * Renee Willett as Technician * Lonnie Magargle as Steve the ride attendant * Rick Fox as Principle SSA Webb * Ron Starrantino as Private Kelly * Jerry Springer as Mr. White * Ray J as Tom Major * Genevieve Morton as Guest at the White House * Penn Jillette as Lieutenant Colonel Stylo * Teller as Major Caissier * Joey Logano as himself * Brad Keselowski as himself * Kendra Wilkinson as Flo * Bobak Ferdowski as Matt Mason * Holly Madison as Lieutenant Harrison * Harvey Levin as Lester Williams * Derek Caldwell as Airman Ray * Josh Barnett as Sergeant Richards * Max Kellerman as Airman Joseph * Yasmin Yeganeh as Specialist Atkins * Gerald "Slink" Johnson as Lieutenant Jared * Darcy Demoss as Airman #1 * Jorge Bernal as Bernie * Marcellus Wiley as Spl. Iverson * Chris Kirkpatrick as Lifeguard * Tom Compton as Reporter * Michele Bachmann as herself * Brian Mitchell as Technician Howe * Jessalyn Gerbholz as Universal Park Patrons * Kelly Colbourne as Universal Park Patrons * Diana Terranova as The Bride * George R.R. Martin as himself * Matt Lauer as himself * Al Roker as himself * Natalie Morales as herself * Savannah Guthrie as herself * Kathie Lee Gifford as herself * Hoda Kotb as herself * Elvis Duran as himself * Alexis Ohanian as himself * Jared S. Fogle as himself * Tony Pace as himself * George H. Diller as himself * Bill Davis as himself * Doug Burdinski as Douglas Vortex * Frank Kramer as himself * Heidi Decker as herself * Avalon Stone as Carly * Juliana Ferrante as Juliana * Anthony C. Ferrante as NASA Launch Director Marymee * Petunia as herself Cameos * Erika Jordan as NASA Engineer Harleen Quinn * Bruno Salomone as René Joubert * Thunder Levin as Mr. Benchley from the Post * Chad Johnson as NASA technician * Jorge Bernal as Bernie * Jedward as Tourists * Neville Southall * Oliver Kalkofe and Peter Rütten as Rollercoaster patrons Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Action horror films Category:Films with Sharks Category:Science Fiction movies